The Obelisk's Curse
by hazeltopaz
Summary: After months of not returning to Neopia, my character, who's name is unknown to many, plans to return once again. Once coming back, she notices a tower and a strange castle, and letting her curiosity loose, she is out on a grand adventure!


**It's been a while since I was doing a Neopet fanfic, and after a few weeks after joining, I deleted my very first Neopet fanfic due to lack of readers. Hopefully with the Obelisk War plot done and over with, I might have a plot in this! I don't own any of the characters, nor do I know the names. As a result, I might make them up… however, do enjoy the story, and do leave comments. If you know the names of the characters, tell me. So… Let's get started!**

It's been a while since I visited Neopia, and my last visit was quite a twist in turn that had me not coming back for weeks. Earthquakes have been occurring, and I was too scared to even return. However, something in the back of my head was telling me to return. So, being the curiosity type of person I was, I chose to head back.

Once I return, I pick up my pets, which is a starry Aisha and an Eventide Lutari. I don't feed them since I left at the hotel. I was so happy to see them, but they too are startled by the earthquakes that have happened. After heading home in Terror Mountain, I clean my house from cobwebs, dust, and cook food for us to eat for a while.

"Ai, aisha! (Can you get me an omelet?)" My Aisha asks me, giving me a begging look, even though its eyes aren't really open. I can't really say no, so I quickly fly off to the Marketplace to get several omelets, some Negg Pies, and a Jewelled Collar. Needing to look around, I chose to explore Tyrannia, for that many have said that's where the earthquake's source was… And so my curiosity got me into real trouble.

Dug out of the ground was a tall tower, with a light beam coming out of the top. From a far distance away, I see a castle, and there were lights lit up in the windows. Again, my curiosity gets to me as I hurry to the castle. The nearest window to me at the moment was about several yards high, and there were voices coming from it. Vines scale the tower, and I chose to climb it up, laughing at the thought that it wasn't like in the fairytales. Once reaching the window, I notice a bunch of wizards and magicians, all seeming to have a meeting. The main head of the talk is a red Bori with maroon hair.

"So I did mean to make a few changes in the Order. There is an obelisk that has been uncovered, and there is valuable magic waiting inside." I listen close to her words, taking everything in. "There is dangerous magic in Neopia, but magic is magic. It must be controlled by someone that understands it… not laying it around to be swindled with." Once she finishes talking, everyone around is arguing, and it doesn't seem to be getting light. In an instant, she sets them on fire, sending me falling down a few feet downwards. I thought I'll hit the hard rocky ground, but I feel a vine hit my foot, catching it into the vines. I swing for about fifteen seconds until I quickly swing myself back up on the wall, climbing up the wall once again.

After reaching the window, I listen again to the words of the girl. She has no words, neither did the company that filled the room. Soft muttering began to let the silence escape, then an arguing voice breaks out.

"But if we take the tower by force, someone- even you- will be killed!" Yelled a purple Zafara, but the red Bori argues back, letting her voice be spoken louder than earlier.

"There is so much magic left in the obelisk, and no one else will take it but us!" She yelled, giving a deathly look. "If you don't want to assist us, Whitefire, then leave, and never come back." She points at the door in anger, wanting the Zafara, Whitefire, to make his choice.

I let my hand hold onto the edge of the window and I chose to climb in. No one notice my entrance, so I start to walk behind the wizards that filled the room, then walking behind the speaker. As I walk past her, my hand accidentally touch her tail, making her turn around. Before I could run off, she grabs my hand and I turn around to see her eyes meet mine…

**Just for a random note, this chapter is the fastest done in my opinion, completed in 2 and a half days, also including several class periods. I am extremely proud on how fast and how well I got this chapter done! My character's name will be revealed in the next, as well as the group of wizards we have just discovered! What will my character learn even further, and what other adventures await him/her?! Come on the adventure next time! **

**Don't forget to leave a comment if you desire! Instead, do leave a comment, and you MUST, or else I'll stop.**


End file.
